30 Leyes de Murphy HP, Merodeadores
by Acuatica
Summary: Treinta drabbles sobre los Merodeadores escritos para la Comunidad de Livejournal 30 Vicios
1. Ley 1

**Para ****que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada**

—Está claro que eso de que el animal escoge al mago es una puñetera gilipollez. O eso, o sobornaste al ciervo para que se quedara contigo, Potter. Porque tú lo que eres es un puto cenutrio, tío.

—Sirius, un cenutrio, por muy convencido que estés, _no_ es un animal, ¿sabes?

—¡Me importa un carajo, Lupin!

Remus suspiró y lo dejó estar. James se limitó a bajar la vista, esconderse detrás del flequillo que se le disparaba en todas direcciones y parecer todo lo avergonzado que era capaz.

Se habían reunido los cuatro, un domingo por la tarde, en los invernaderos, y no precisamente para que Sirius pudiera fumarse un porro a escondidas. La profesora Sprout los había castigado a limpiar sin magia el lugar después de que James se hubiera caído estrepitosamente sobre sus begonias atrapasueños mientras intentaban alcanzar el estante donde almacenaba las reservas de estiércol de dragón durante una lección de Herbología. Según Peter, que había estado investigando al respecto, se trataba del mejor fertilizante para las plantas de marihuana, y el par de macetas que Sirius intentaba cultivar en la ventana del dormitorio común parecían abocadas a un trágico destino si no se tomaban medidas drásticas.

—Ya te he pedido perdón como cinco mil cuatrocientas veinte veces, Sirius.

—¡Eso también me importa un carajo, Potter! —berreó el aludido, obviamente dispuesto a encastillarse en su malhumor. Lo cierto es que el castigo de Sprout le había fastidiado una prometedora cita de estudios con una Gryffindor que acostumbraba a desabrocharse más botones de la camisa de lo que era recomendable para la salud de sus compañeros de clase y que se había acortado la falda del uniforme al menos cuatro veces en los últimos dos años.

—Canuto, ya está bien —terció Remus con voz cortante. Sirius le lanzó una mirada resentida y gruñó algo entre dientes exactamente igual que un perro contrariado, pero, milagrosamente, no insistió. James aprovechó para intentar ganar terreno.

—Eso, Black. Además, si no hubiera sido por tus malditas plantas de…

—Potter, no tientes a tu suerte —le advirtió el otro señalándolo con el dedo. James se calló inmediatamente y levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. Cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta aún refunfuñando, James y Peter intercambiaron un guiño y Remus, a su pesar, tuvo que sonreír.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar limpiando las cristaleras desde arriba hacia abajo. Merlín sabe cuándo fue la última vez que les pasaron un trapo… —comentó deslizando un dedo por la superficie más próxima y contemplando el resultado con la nariz arrugada.

—¿Sabes qué, Remus? Yo creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa

Sirius, apoyado displicentemente sobre un montón de semilleros apilados, era lo más parecido que había visto Remus a una estatua griega en su vida. Se le secó la boca solo con imaginar las cosas que Sirius podría creer que debían hacer. Hizo esfuerzos ímprobos por mantener la compostura.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué, Sirius? —intentó sonar lo menos provocativo posible, pero aún así, la sonrisa de Sirius, ladina, inmisericorde, se acentuó un poco más.

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos los tres cómodamente y dejar que Bambi limpie todo esto él solito. Apuesto a que si pone interés es capaz de manejar la escoba con los cuernos.

—Canuto, por el amor de Dios...

—¿Qué? —replicó Sirius. Se volvió hacia James con expresión socarrona y añadió—: Seguro que a Lily le encantaría.

—¿Pues sabes lo que creo yo, Black? —James entrecerró los ojos y avanzó un par de pasos. Sirius se cruzó de brazos afectando aburrimiento—. Que quizás… a fin de cuentas… lo que haya que limpiar… ¡sea a ti!

De repente, James le lanzó algo a Sirius que cayó sobre él como una lluvia. Para cuando éste reaccionó, ya estaba cubierto de tierra húmeda y parduzca de la cabeza a los pies. De hecho, parte de los granos de arena habían ido a metérsele por debajo del jersey.

—¡Pero serás…!

Echó mano de lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser abono para mandrágoras. James consiguió ponerse a cubierto a tiempo, pero Sirius acertó de lleno a Peter.

—¡Eh! —protestó este intentando sacudirse el pelo. James y Sirius, ocupados en poner al otro lo más perdido posible y atragantándose con la propia risa, no le hicieron ni caso. Remus, después de ayudar a Peter a sacarse la tierra del cuello de la camisa, los contempló de lejos, resignado.

—¡Canuto, a ver si eres capaz de encontrar un hueso entre toda esa tierra!

—¡A ver si eres tú capaz de acertarme, cuatrojos!

_Madre mía_, pensó Remus. Lo que iba a costar limpiar todo lo que estaban ensuciando… _Desde luego, si no los quisiera tanto, acabaría echándoles una maldición imperdonable._


	2. Ley 2

**Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha**

—Por supuesto, no es que esté celoso de Snape.

James Potter miró de reojo a Remus Lupin, que sorbía su zumo de calabaza del desayuno acodado junto a él en la mesa del comedor. Remus, que había pasado la noche en vela debido a ciertos ruidos que procedían de una cama del dormitorio que definitivamente no era la suya y cuyos pensamientos divagaban a años luz de distancia de la persona de Severus Snape, percibió la pregunta implícita en el silencio que sucedió a las palabras de James. Sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería su amigo y componiendo su mejor expresión de aplomo absoluto, le sonrió y asintió con vehemencia.

—Por supuesto.

—No estoy enamorado de Sirius, Lily. No voy a negar que es increíblemente guapo y, bueno, se podría decir que en cierta forma me gusta, pero eso no significa que esté enamorado de él.

Remus tamborileó con los dedos en el respaldo de la silla que había ocupado en la biblioteca después de terminar el zumo de calabaza del desayuno. Lily Evans, perfecta y prefecta, con los rizos cayendo sobre un manual de Transformaciones que coronaba una pila de libros, una redacción a medio terminar sobre animagos entre las manos y toda su concentración puesta en evitar mirar por la ventana que daba directamente al campo de quiddicth en el que en esos momentos se celebraba en entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor, movió la cabeza en un gesto vago de afirmación.

—Claro, Remus… ¿Quién ha dicho alguna vez que lo estuvieras?

—A mí me gustan las tías, Jimmy. Quiero decir que solo me gustan ellas. Que me chiflan, vaya.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y esperó, destilando agresividad, masculinidad y seguridad por todos sus poros. James, que se estaba cambiando el uniforme en el vestuario del equipo y más en concreto, intentando sacarse una de las botas sin desatarse los cordones, alzó la vista y lo vio de pie delante de él, inmóvil. Intentó determinar en qué punto de su lucha con la maldita bota había dejado de prestarle atención a su amigo y la razón por la que este parecía pretender que le diera algún tipo de respuesta a una cuestión tan absurda como aquella. Frunció el ceño.

—Eso es obvio, Canuto, gracias. ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

—Yo… yo no tengo pesadillas por las noches. De verdad. Lo que oíste anoche no era yo hablando en sueños. Lo prometo.

Peter se quedó mirando a Sirius, ansioso. Sirius, por su parte, miró a su alrededor una vez más y comenzó a dar golpecitos con los nudillos sobre el tablero de la mesa. Sin llegar a sentarse, cogió una cantidad asombrosa de bollitos con mermelada y se los metió en el bolsillo del pantalón. Le pegó un mordisco a uno de ellos y dejó vagar la vista por la habitación. Solo entonces pareció recordar a Peter y se volvió hacia él, aún con rostro distraído. Le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro que lo hizo tambalear y sin dejar de masticar respondió de forma despreocupada.

-Ok, tío. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Lunático por ahí?


	3. Ley 3

**El que duda, probablemente tiene razón**

Que no, joder. Que no podía ser. Él era Sirius Black, el seductor nato, el mujeriego por excelencia, el alumno que más labios y más piernas había conseguido abrir en la historia de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Había perdido la cuenta de las chicas con las que se había enrollado en los bailes de Navidad y de las que había conseguido llevarse a la Torre de Astronomía con nocturnidad y alevosía, que no eran pocas. Le gustaba cómo olían, le gustaba meterles la lengua en la boca y definitivamente le gustaba que se la comieran a escondidas en la sala de los menesteres.

Remus no se parecía en nada a las chicas, salvo porque tenía un aire un poco lánguido los días inmediatamente anteriores a la luna llena y los párpados algo caídos de pestañas demasiado largas y unas manos con dedos delgados que le hacían imaginárselo tocándole por debajo de la camisa. Pero coño, era un tío. Un tío, un Merodeador y un hombre lobo, para más señas. Y por si fuera poco, su amigo.

Menudas gilipolleces se le ocurrían, de verdad. Pensar que pudiera gustarle Lupin, que pudiera ponerle caliente cuando salía de la ducha sin camisa y con el agua goteándole del pelo sobre los hombros escuálidos. Como si él fuera marica o algo parecido. ¿Le había gustado alguna vez a él un tío? No. Pues entonces. Seguro que se le estaba pegando la ñoñería de James, con todo aquel rollo sentimentalista de su enamoramiento eterno por Lily Evans. Y para qué hablar de Peter, que ni siquiera se atrevería a pedirle una cita a una Hufflepuff aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Desde luego, estaba visto que en aquel grupo, si no follaba él, no follaba nadie.

Aquello no eran más que dudas estúpidas por culpa de algún calentón casual que otro cuando Remus estaba presente, generalmente echado en la cama con los ojos cerrados escuchando uno de sus viejos discos de jazz o cambiándose el pijama por los pantalones del uniforme. Lo que pasaba es que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin camelarse a alguna de las pocas Gryffindor que aún no se había llevado al huerto y, obviamente, su cuerpo reaccionaba en consecuencia. Nada más. Sirius decidió buscarse una cita para esa misma noche, quizás esa chavalita de quinto de Ravenclaw con aspecto de niña buena y pestañas interminables pero que ya había pillado más de una vez mirándolo con malas intenciones.

Así seguro que se le quitaban todas esas tonterías de encima.


	4. Ley 4

**La experiencia es algo que no se obtiene sino hasta después que se necesita**

Esa noche, en el dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de séptimo curso, los Merodeadores celebraban un cónclave. Oficial, extraordinario y de lo más solemne.

—Tíos, estoy emocionado. Nuestro pequeño Bambi está creciendo y se está convirtiendo en el macho dominante de la manada. No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, Jimmy.

Sirius estaba tirado en el suelo en mitad de la habitación, apoyado en un codo y con una botella de whisky de fugo «para celebrarlo» en la mano izquierda. A su lado, sentados en su cama, se encontraban Remus y Peter. James, de pie, se pasaba constantemente los dedos por el pelo, despeinándose si cabía un poco más de lo normal, y parecía tan desesperado que Remus se sintió obligado a decir algo alentador.

—No te preocupes, James. Es normal que estés nervioso, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá lo mejor posible.

James lo miró con algo parecido a la angustia pintado en los ojos miopes detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Se retorció los puños de la camisa. Gimió. Finalmente se dejó caer junto a él en la cama.

—No, no, ¡no! Todo va a salir mal, fatal, peor todavía. Lily se dará cuenta de que no tengo ni idea, pensará que soy un auténtico desastre y se largará con algún imbécil que sea capaz de hacer algo útil con las manos. Es demasiado buena para mí.

Remus intentó contener la sonrisa. No entendía cómo Lily se había resistido durante tanto tiempo a James; su forma de adorarla era absolutamente conmovedora.

—Joder, Cornamenta. Por una vez en tu vida no hagas honor a tu nombre e intenta ser un poco menos calzonazos, por lo que más quieras. Con esa actitud, Lily va a salir corriendo antes de que te dé tiempo siquiera a llegar al sujetador.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. James gimoteó algo ininteligible y se tapó la cara con las manos. Peter le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ante el cariz que tomaba la situación, Sirius optó por levantarse (no sin antes darle un último trago a la botella), sacudirse los pantalones y acuclillarse delante de él.

—Vamos a ver, Jimmy. Este debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida. Bueno, o uno de los más felices, después de conocerme a mí, claro. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

James apartó las manos del rostro.

—¿Que qué me pasa? Yo te diré lo que me pasa. Me pasa que mañana voy a llevar a Lily a pasar la noche fuera y, y… ¡y no tengo ninguna experiencia! Merlín, Lily se reirá de mí —como Sirius alzó las cejas con aire escéptico, James añadió—: ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Te has acostado con tantas chicas que ya ni siquiera puedes acordarte de cómo se siente uno cuando no tiene tu práctica.

Lo dijo casi con amargura. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Mira, tío. Si te sirve de consuelo, te aseguro que he probado algunas cosas en las que no tenía la más mínima experiencia —miró a Remus de reojo— y me han gustado más que otras en las que sí que tenía, y mucha por cierto —sonrió con sonrisa canina, satisfecha de sí misma. James levantó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees de verdad que lo haré bien? —se puso serio, inusitadamente serio para tratarse de James—. En serio, tío.

—Lily «no saldría contigo ni aunque la única opción alternativa sobre la Tierra fuera el calamar gigante» Evans ha accedido a pasar la noche contigo, Jimmy. Los astros están de tu parte. Dumbledore ha debido echarle una maldición Imperius —James hizo amago de protestar pero Sirius alzó la mano—. O bien está tan enamorada de ti como para permitirte que te la lleves a un motel y hagas algo más que meterle mano por debajo de la falda. En serio, Cornamenta. Yo no me dejaría. Y ya sabes que te quiero un montón.

James se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes, como sopesando lo que acababa de decir.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja. Sirius le revolvió el pelo.

—Estupendo. Ahora, ¿podemos empezar a celebrarlo?


	5. Ley 5

**Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso**

James subía las escaleras a largas zancadas, casi corriendo, saltándose algunos peldaños y apoyándose de vez en cuando en el pasamano para darse impulso. Estaba casi seguro de que, en realidad, levitaba a dos palmos de la tierra hollada por el resto de los mortales y sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo de piedra del castillo, de que flotaba por encima de todos aquellos que no habían sido señalados por la mano del destino, que nunca disfrutarían del don de los dioses que él, James Potter (y ningún otro) estaba llamado a conquistar algún día.

Acababa de besar a Lily Evans.

Había sido un beso a traición, claro, un beso fugaz en la mejilla que había pillado a Lily desprevenida y no le había dejado el tiempo de reacción necesario como para echarle una maldición que le impidiera acercarse a ella a menos de dos metros durante tres semanas. Lily no le habría dado permiso ni para tocarle la punta de los dedos si hubiera dependido de ella, pero se había quedado tan boquiabierta ante el descaro de James (¡Se había atrevido a _besarla_, por Merlín bendito!) que sólo había podido exclamar «¡Potter!», echando chispas por los ojos y tan indignada que no había sido capaz de decidir qué maleficio era lo bastante horrible para aquel impresentable.

Con toda probabilidad, a James le esperaba casi un mes de soportar que Lily se levantara de la mesa del desayuno cada vez que él apareciera por la puerta del Gran Comedor y que se marchara con cajas destempladas de toda habitación en la que él hiciera acto de presencia, pero en esos momentos sentía que valía la pena el sacrificio con tal de haber estado tan cerca de ella que había podido oler su piel y haber rozado la nariz con su pelo al aproximarse por su espalda. Estaba exultante y sólo pensaba en llegar al dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindor de sexto curso lo antes posible para contarles que había besado a Lily Evans, aunque hubiera tenido que pedirle perdón después de hacerlo. Casi podía anticipar la reacción del resto de los Merodeadores, con Peter abriendo unos ojos comoplatos, Remus meneando desaprobadoramente la cabeza sin apartar la vista del libro que estuviera leyendo y Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco y mascullando «Jimmy, por favor, contrólate o vas a mearte encima de la emoción, tío». No le importaba, se moría de ganas de compartirlo con alguien, aunque fuera ese perro con malas pulgas de Black: Sirius tendría que escucharle aunque no quisiera.

No, James no había pensado ni por un momento en besar a Lily en los labios. No quería tener que pedirle perdón la primera vez que la besara en la boca, pero tampoco quería tener que pedirle permiso. James fantaseaba con que la primera vez que se besaran en los labios, fuera Lily la que lo besara a él.


	6. Ley 6

**El que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido**

Peter roncaba como un hipogrifo, decía Sirius. Roncaba como una locomotora, decía Remus. Simplemente roncaba como solo podía hacerlo Peter, decía James. Comenzaba a roncar bajito, rítmicamente, tomando aire a bocanadas y dejándolo escapar en forma de silbido. Poco a poco su respiración aumentaba de intensidad y se convertía en un sonido ronco y nasal que por momentos alcanzaba una potencia extraordinaria viniendo de un chico más bien bajito y poca cosa como era Peter. Remus mantenía que el hecho de que no se le rompieran todas las costillas por el esfuerzo constituía un verdadero enigma para la ciencia. Sirius mantenía que el hecho de que no hubiera asesinado a Peter ahogándolo con la almohada mientras dormía sí que constituía un auténtico misterio.

Peter, además, era el primero en caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo cuando se escondían en el baño de prefectos de la segunda planta a beber cerveza de mantequilla a las tantas de la mañana. En cuanto llevaba más de medio botellín encima comenzaba a hipar e iba quedándose paulatinamente adormilado, con los ojos un poco abotagados y la boca entreabierta. Siempre intentaba aguantar todo lo posible porque Sirius enseguida comenzaba a protestar ruidosamente acerca de su capacidad etílica («Tengo una pandilla de nenazas por amigos, joder, ¡no sois capaces de tomaros ni una puta cerveza!») pero acababa sucumbiendo al efecto somnífero del alcohol y terminaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, y por supuesto, roncando. En esas ocasiones, roncaba con una cadencia especial, menos acompasada e intercalada de algunos hipidos que a James invariablemente le recordaban a la borrachera de Dumbo, el elefante volador, y le hacían llorar de la risa mientras se imaginaba a un Peter de color rosa con trompa y orejas de paquidermo flotando en el interior de una pompa de jabón.

Cuando James comenzaba a reírse de los ronquidos de Peter (que en sus noches más inspiradas era capaz de hacer vibrar los cristales de las ventanas e incluso entonar algo muy parecido al _God save the Queen_, se sabía que estaba a punto de seguir su ejemplo y traspasar la barrera del mundo de los ebrios durmientes. Sirius tenía razón, ninguno de los Merodeadores, a excepción de él mismo, podía beberse más de dos o tres cervezas sin empezar a sentirse mareado y, en el caso de James, experimentar unos deseos incontenibles de cantar a voz en grito _Something_ de los Beatles completamente fuera de tono.

—Patético, Potter.

Se limitaba a dictaminar Sirius. Sobrio, o quizás excesivamente acostumbrado al alcohol como para exteriorizar los síntomas de embriaguez. Demasiado orgulloso como para dar muestras de vulnerabilidad, probablemente.

—La Señora Gorda canta mejor que tú, tío. No, espera, qué digo. Hasta mi madre canta mejor que tú.

—¿Tu madre canta, Canuto? —preguntaba entonces Remus, extrañado.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Pero si cantara, estoy seguro de que sonaría exactamente igual que un nido de urracas sacándole los ojos a Quejicus. Bueno, en realidad eso podría sonar bastante bien…

Remus tampoco se emborrachaba nunca, porque jamás bebía suficiente como para perder el control. Se contenía, conocía sus límites, percibía cuándo debía parar y Merlín sabía que le convenía hacerlo. Estar tan cerca de Sirius, los dos sentados en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en las baldosas de la pared del cuarto de baño y compartiendo una botella de cerveza que se pasaban de mano en mano era lo que Remus calificaba como situación altamente peligrosa. No necesitaba ningún estimulante en sangre para que le palpitaran las sienes y se le acelerara el pulso, sino toda la sangre fría de la que podía echar mano para resistir la urgencia de hacer alguna locura. Porque Sirius, bebido, ligeramente eufórico, era más animal, más carnal y más violentamente sensual de lo habitual. Es decir, _muy_ animal, _muy_ carnal y más que _muy _violentamente sensual. El maldito bastardo ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. ¿No?

Un ronquido de Peter más sonoro, más agudo y más prolongado de lo normal los hacía optar por irse a dormir antes de que Filch los pillara pimplando a escondidas guiado simplemente por el ruido. Sirius se encargaba de llevar prácticamente en volandas a un Peter aletargado y aún roncando a baja intensidad, mientras Remus ayudaba a James para que no se tropezara con los escalones de la Torre Gryffindor al subir hacia el dormitorio. Los dos caían en la cama en cuanto llegaban a la habitación y Sirius y Remus dejaban de sujetarlos.

Un segundo después, Peter comenzaba de nuevo a roncar.


End file.
